Język jidysz
Jidysz – ייִדיש (dosłownie: żydowski – od pierwotnego określenia w tym języku ייִדיש־טײַטש jidisz-tajcz; żydowski niemiecki) – język Żydów aszkenazyjskich, powstały ok. X wieku w południowych Niemczech na bazie dialektu średnio-wysokoniemieckiego (Mittelhochdeutsch) z dodatkiem elementów hebrajskich, słowiańskich i romańskich. Zwany niekiedy także מאַמע־לשון (mame-loszn; matczyny-język) lub לשון־אַשכּנז (loszn-aszkenaz; język-aszkenazyjski) w odróżnieniu od לשון־קודש (loszn-kojdesz; język święty), którym to terminem określany jest tradycyjny język hebrajski. Pismo Język ten tradycyjnie zapisywany jest alfabetem hebrajskim. Czasem jednak, współcześnie, spotyka się zapis przy użyciu alfabetu łacińskiegoZ uwagi na podobieństwo językowe, w celu ułatwienia czytelnikowi zrozumienia tekstu, stosowany jest on nader często w publikacjach niemieckich.. W tym przypadku stosuje się najczęściej metodę transkrypcji fonetycznej właściwej dla własnego języka; i tak np. osoba anglojęzyczna wyrażenie: "איך בין אַ ייִד" ("Jestem Żydem") zapisze jako: ikh bin a yid, polskojęzyczna zaś jako: ich bin a jid. Istnieje także, oparta na angielskiej, zmodyfikowana transkrypcja opracowana w instytucie YIVO (p. dalej). Transkrypcja ta, zwana podług nomenklatury YIVO romanizacją, stosowana jest głównie przez środowiska akademickie i stanowi rodzaj międzynarodowego standardu. Ze względu na to, iż alfabet hebrajski nie rozróżnia małych i wielkich liter, przy transkrypcji bądź transliteracji pisma jidysz, dopuszcza się zapis używający wyłącznie minuskuły. Pełna tabela zawierająca romanizację YIVO, polską transkrypcję fonetyczną oraz dodatkowo zapis IPA znajduje się na Wikisłowniku. Historia Ludność żydowska, która przybyła z południa nad dolinę Renu nie mówiła już po hebrajsku. Jej poprzednim językiem potocznym był bliżej nieokreślony język romański (możliwe, że był to język zarfatit), odmiana starofrancuskiego bądź włoskiego. W zetknięciu z miejscową ludnością germańską rozpoczął się proces powolnego przyswajania nowego języka. Jednakże już na tym etapie występowały różnice pomiędzy żydowskim niemieckim a niemieckim, bowiem poza tradycyjnymi zapożyczeniami hebrajskimi, które stanowią stały element wszystkich języków żydowskich, mówiono używając również zapożyczeń ze starszego języka romańskiego. Do dziś dnia przetrwały w jidysz pojedyncze słowa, będące śladem tamtego okresu. Są to m.in. imiona własne pochodzenia romańskiego: יענטע (Jente; od romańskiego gentile), ביילע (Bejle; od bella) czy też czasownik: בענטשן (benczn; od benedicere – błogosławić). Zatem język, którego używali Żydzi na poziomie podstawowych kontaktów społecznych był tożsamy z językiem używanym przez ludność miejscową (co umożliwiało np. handel), zaś w kwestiach związanych z obyczajowością, kulturą i religią (konfesyjnych) był przez nią niezrozumiały (co zapewniało mu swego rodzaju hermetyczność, podobnie jak obecne slangi, czy żargony społeczno-zawodowe). Od XIII wieku rozpoczęły się stopniowe migracje Żydów na tereny słowiańskie. Głównie do Czech, Polski a z czasem i dalej na wschód, w wyniku których, jak i kontaktów handlowych, jidysz zaczął absorbować elementy słowiańskie, mające olbrzymi wpływ na jego ostateczny kształt. Najstarszymi słowiańskimi zapożyczeniami używanymi po dziś dzień są takie słowa jak: נעבעך (nebech; od nebocha; staropol. nieboga – biedactwo, biedaczek, godny pożałowania) czy: זיידע (zejde – dziadek) a także niektóre, zapomniane już, ale używane jeszcze do XIX w. imiona własne jak: טשארנה (Czarna), סלאווה (Slawa) czy זלאטה (Zlata)Pisownia imion oryginalna sprzed okresu kodyfikacji. Istnieje teoria według której miałyby być to zapożyczenia nie bezpośrednio od Słowian, a od ludności żydowskiej zamieszkującej ich obszar i posługującej się na co dzień językiem bądź językami judeo-słowiańskimi takimi jak Knaan. O języku tym, czy też językach (bo nie wiadomo nawet ile ich było), wiemy niewiele. Bezspornie jednak miały one wpływ na dalszy rozwój języka jidysz przez który, z czasem, zostały wyparte bądź zasymilowane. Warto również wspomnieć o dość śmiałej hipotezie izraelskiego lingwisty Paula Wexlera. W 1991 roku opublikował on ponad 100-stronicowy artykuł w International Journal of the Sociology of Language zatytułowany Yiddish – The fifteenth Slavic language. A study of partial language shift from Judeo-Sorbian to German. (pol. Jidysz – piętnasty język słowiański. Studium częściowego przesunięcia językowego z judeo-łużyckiego do niemieckiego.) Na podstawie przykładów zaczerpniętych z materiału językowego stara się on udowodnić pochodzenie jidysz z języka łużyckiego. Według niego obydwa języki z czasem uległy silnej germanizacji, co dodatkowo pomaga w zaproponowanej analizie porównawczej. Teoria ta, choć bardzo kontrowersyjna i nieznajdująca uznania pośród większości współczesnych badaczy, niejednokrotnie jako jedyna wyjaśnia pochodzenie części elementu słowiańskiego, którego stosunkowo ogromny zasięg nie może być – zdaniem autora – jedynie wynikiem zewnętrznych kontaktów językowych. Piśmiennictwo thumb|Pierwszy datowany (na rok 1272) dokument piśmienniczy języka jidysz. Ze względu na to, iż w tradycji żydowskiej litery są święte i nie wolno ich łączyć, autor użył wybiegu i umiejscowił błogosławieństwo w specjalnie w tym celu wybranej przestrzeni, na tle tekstu hebrajskiego. Pierwszy datowany dokument piśmienniczy pochodzi z roku 1272. Jest to krótkie rymowane błogosławieństwo znajdujące się w machzorze przeznaczonym dla kantora, napisanym najprawdopodobniej w Norymberdze: Rozkwit Rozkwit języka i literatury jidysz przypada na okres od końca XIX wieku do wybuchu II wojny światowej. Jidysz jako jedyny język bez kraju miał swój oddział w PEN Clubie. Siedziba oddziału mieściła się w Wilnie. Przed 1939 rokiem w Polsce wydawano pisma (m.in. Hajnt, Der Moment, Fołks-Cajtung) i książki oraz produkowano filmy w jidysz (Jidl mitn fidl, Mamełe, Dybuk). Czasy powojenne Po wojnie ukazywał się organ CKŻP Dos Naje Leben. Bund wydawał Fołks Cajtung oraz dwujęzyczny Biuletyn, Poalej Syjon – Arbajter Cajtung, PPR – Fołks Sztyme. Ukazywało się też pismo naukowe Jidisze Szriftn, kwartalnik literacki Literarisze Bleter, historyczne Bleter far Geszichte. Czasy współczesne Liczbę obecnie mówiących w jidysz szacuje się na 3-4 miliony, głównie w USA, Izraelu, Rosji, Ukrainie, Białorusi, Meksyku i Argentynie. Ważną rolę w badaniach nad jęz. jidysz, a także nad kulturą i historią Żydów odgrywa instytut YIVO (od Yidisher Visnshaftlekher Institut, Żydowski Instytut Naukowy), zał. w 1925 r. w Wilnie; od 1940 r. z siedzibą w Nowym Jorku. Instytut ten jest de facto regulatorem języka, choć ze względu na jego transgraniczny charakter nie wszystkie środowiska za taki go uznają. Jego prace nad standaryzacją zostały rozpoczęte jeszcze przed II wojną światową przez zespół najbardziej wówczas kompetentnych w tej kwestii lingwistów z założycielem YIVO – Maxem Weinreichem na czele. Między innymi takie były założenia powstania tej instytucji, która swoją misję wypełnia do dziś. Bezspornie jednak to w wyniku jej, między innymi, bezpośrednich bądź pośrednich działań, można w ostatnim czasie zauważyć wzrost zainteresowań językiem jidysz na świecie i to nie tylko w społecznościach żydowskich. Trend ten zauważalny jest także w Polsce gdzie dotychczas wybitnym popularyzatorem literatury jidysz był Michał Friedman (zm. 2006), autor licznych przekładów najważniejszych dzieł powstałych w tym języku. W 2006 nakładem wydawnictwa słowo/obraz terytoria ukazała się dwujęzyczna i bogato ilustrowana Warszawska awangarda jidysz – antologia tekstów pod red. Karoliny Szymaniak (ISBN 83-7453-711-6) – która przedstawia jedno z najciekawszych zjawisk przedwojennej kultury jidysz w Polsce. W książce, oprócz manifestów, ekspresjonistycznych wierszy i poematów oraz krótkich utworów prozatorskich, znalazły się teksty podejmujące problematykę kina abstrakcyjnego, nowoczesnego malarstwa i rzeźby konstruktywistycznej. Na przełomie 2006/2007 nakładem wydawnictwa Austeria ukazał się reprint największego przedwojennego Słownika polsko-jidysz pod red. Arona Marka (ISBN 978-83-89129-38-3), zaś pod koniec roku 2007 nakładem wydawnictwa Szolem Alejchem ukazał się pierwszy drukiem powojenny dwustronny Słownik polsko-jidysz jidysz-polski autorstwa Julii Makosz zawierający około 12 tys. haseł. (ISBN 978-83-914036-5-5). Warto również nadmienić, iż słownik języka jidysz znajdujący się na Wikisłowniku jest, po uwzględnieniu, iż jedno hasło może mieć kilka znaczeń, największym tego typu słownikiem dostępnym w Polsce. Jest też jedynym w Polsce dostępnym online i największym pośród wszystkich innych wersji językowych Wiktionary. Duży wkład w odkrywaniu na nowo kinematograficznej spuścizny języka jidysz ma Fundacji Ochrony Dziedzictwa Kultury Żydów „Wspólne Korzenie”. Z jej inicjatywy w dniach 16-18 października 2006 odbyła się w Łodzi pierwsza edycja, a w dniach 23-25 września 2007, w Kazimierzu Dolnym, oraz 23-25 października, ponownie w Łodzi, druga edycja Festiwalu Sztuki Filmowej Jidysz. Podczas festiwalu prezentowano wycinek ogromnego dorobku filmowego polskich Żydów. W tym filmy ze ścisłego kanonu kina jidysz, niejednokrotnie częściej znane poza granicami kraju niż tu, gdzie powstały (Dybuk 1937, Błazen purymowy 1937, Weseli biedacy 1937, Judeł gra na skrzypcach 1936, Mateczka 1938, Bezdomni 1939, List do matki 1939, Pięć Miast 1938). Poza tym nieustannie od lat, częściowo w jidysz drukowany jest dwutygodnik Towarzystwa Społeczno-Kulturalnego Żydów w Polsce "Dos Jidisze Wort – Słowo Żydowskie", a na scenie Państwowego Teatru Żydowskiego w Warszawie wystawiane są klasyczne sztuki literatury żydowskiej w tym języku. Dla osób chcących uczyć się jidysz prowadzone są lektoraty języka na germanistyce uniwersytetów w Warszawie, Krakowie, Łodzi, Wrocławiu i Lublinie. W 2009 roku w Toruniu otwarto pierwsza w Europie szkoła kształcąca na kierunku filologia hebrajska (Wyższa Szkoła Filologii Hebrajskiej). Na uczelni prowadzone kursy języka jidysz. Poza tym od roku 2002 w ramach Centrum Kultury Jidysz fundacji "Shalom" organizowane są corocznie Letnie Międzynarodowe Seminaria Języka Jidysz w Śródborowie z udziałem najwybitniejszych znawców i lektorów tego języka na świecie – w tym również profesorów YIVO. Dodatkowo Fundacja organizuje całoroczne kursy językowe, na różnych poziomach zaawansowania, w Warszawie i Łodzi. Znani pisarze i poeci tworzący w języku jidysz * Szolem Alejchem * Szymon An-ski * Szolem Asz * Dawid Bergelson * Chaim Nachman Bialik * Aron Cajtlin * Izi Charik * Icyk Fefer * Mordechaj Gebirtig * Chaim Grade * Icchak Kacenelson * Mosze Kulbak * Lajb Kwitko * Aron Lejeles * Halper Lejwik * Perec Markisz * Icchak Lejb Perec * Melach Rawicz * Kalman Segal * Mendele Mojcher Sforim * Isaac Bashevis Singer * Abraham Suckewer * Symcha Symchowicz Dialekty Wyróżnia się dwie główne, historyczne odmiany języka jidysz: * zachodnia – występowała przede wszystkim w Niemczech ale też np. Holandii. Praktycznie wymarła w XIX w.; * wschodnia – występowała w Europie Wschodniej. Współczesny jidysz ukształtował się na bazie tej drugiej. Istnieją trzy podstawowe dialekty wschodniego jidysz, z których największe znaczenie mają pierwsze dwa: * litewski – historycznie występował na terenie dawnego Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego (z głównym centrum w Wilnie); * polski – historycznie występował na terenie Polski; * ukraiński – historycznie występował na terenach obecnej Ukrainy i Mołdawii. Wszystkie trzy dialekty – w zależności od pochodzenia – są nadal kultywowane wśród dzisiejszych Żydów. Istnieje też kilka odłamów i dialektów powstałych już po II wojnie światowej np. Jinglisz – rodzaj slangu łączącego tradycyjny jidysz z angielskimPopularny wśród żydowskiej młodzieży w USA., a także kilka systemów ortograficznych i kodyfikacji z czego najważniejsza wydaje się ortografia YIVOwska, bazująca na dialekcie litewskim i polskim, w której to konsekwentnie podawane są zapisywane na tej stronie przykłady. Z innych systemów ortograficznych należy zaznaczyć ten stworzony w byłym Związku Radzieckim, używany obecnie w Rosji (m.in. w Żydowskim Obwodzie Autonomicznym) oraz innych byłych krajach ZSRR pozostających aktualnie w tej strefie wpływów. Charakteryzuje się on przede wszystkim fonetycznym aszkenazyjskim zapisem zapożyczeń hebrajskich (np. שאבעס zamiast tradycyjnego שבת – szabes) oraz brakiem litery pasech alef – אַ zamiast której konsekwentnie stosuje się zwykły alef א). Bibliografia Historia * Shmeruk Chone, Historia literatury Jidysz, Wrocław, Ossolineum 1992 (ISBN 83-04-03991-5) Słowniki * Weinreich Uriel, Modern English-Yiddish Yiddish-English Dictionary, New York, YIVO (1968) 1990 (ISBN 0-914512-45-5) * Шапиро Моисей Альтерович, Русско-еврейский (идиш) словарь, Москва, Русский язык 1989 (ISBN 5-200-00427-6) * Makosz Julia, Słownik polsko-jidysz jidysz-polski, Kraków, Szolem Alejchem 2007 (ISBN 978-83-914036-5-5) Źródła uzupełniające * Mark Aron, Pełny słownik polsko-żydowski – Zestawiony według najnowszych źródeł, Warszawa, Achisefer 1929 : reprint: Słownik polsko-jidysz, Kraków, Austeria 2007, Wydanie I (ISBN 978-83-89129-38-3) Podręczniki * Weinreich Uriel, College Yiddish, New York, YIVO 1949 * Geller Ewa, Jidysz – język Żydów polskich, Warszawa, PWN 1994 (ISBN 83-01-11267-0) * Sitarz Magdalena Joanna, Jidysz – podręcznik nauki języka dla początkujących, Kraków, UJ 1995 (ISBN 83-233-0865-9) (pobierz wersję w PDF) Artykuły * Wexler Paul, Yiddish – The Fifteenth Slavic Language. A Study of Partial Language Shift from Judeo-Sorbian to German w: International Journal of the Sociology of Language ( ) nr 91/1991, ss. 9-150. Zobacz też * język hebrajski * języki żydowskie * gwara warszawska Linki zewnętrzne * Wikipedia w języku jidysz * Jidysz Lebt – projekt oparty o polskie Wikimedia * JidyszLand – projekt Fundacji Szalom * Polona – Literatura Jidysz – wybór dzieł najwybitniejszych autorów tworzących w języku jidysz przed II wojną światową, cyfrowa kolekcja Biblioteki Narodowej * Centrum Kultury Jidysz – Centrum Tolerancji – portal Fundacji Szalom * Festiwalu Sztuki Filmowej Jidysz * YIVO Institute for Jewish Research – Żydowski Instytut Naukowy (en) * פֿאָרווערטס – tygodnik "Forverts" (yi) * ווײַטער – "Wajter", pismo dla osób uczących się języka; zawiera materiały audio (yi) * אלגעמיינער זשורנאל – "Algemeiner zhurnal" (yi) * די וועלט פֿון ייִדיש – The World of Yiddish; Literatura, opowiadania, etc.; zawiera materiały audio (en/yi) * Słownik Harkavy'ego (en/yi) * [http://www.publikacje.edu.pl/materialy4/dodatki/2635.pdf Marek Hajda, Prasa mniejszości narodowych w latach 1945-1989] * [http://fzp.jewish.org.pl/podrecznik_jidysz.pdf Magdalena Sitarz, Jidysz – podręcznik nauki języka dla początkujących] *